


That Happened

by threeplusfire



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Adorable dorks, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Rimming, post shower sex, pure sexy fluff, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross looks really good in a towel. Smith is unable to resist. Sex ensues. That's it. That's the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent stuff written to amuse myself on the weekend. Inspired by the prompt: "Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had."

Alex breathed out and let himself collapse back on the bed with a whump. The bed creaked in protest, loud in the sudden silence. Beside him Ross shifted and rolled over onto his back. They sprawled there, staring up at the ceiling. Neither could quite bring themselves to look at the other.

“Did we just…” Ross licked his lips and focused on the faint lines in the ceiling.

“Yeah I think we did.”

 

* * *

It had all started when Ross came out of the shower, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. On his way up to his own room, Alex had done a double take and stumbled a step backwards.

“Steady on there,” Ross snorted. He tried to push his way past. Alex whistled, loud in the hallway.

“Have you been working out?” Without no consideration for personal space, he reached out to touch the pale plane of Ross’ stomach. The dark haired man swore and jumped, nearly losing his grip on the slate grey towel.

“Smith!” he backed up, hitting the wall by his door.

“Looks good,” Alex responded a bit feebly. He jerked his hand back and rubbed it through his hair instead. His hair stuck up, fluffy and ridiculous.

“Thanks, I guess.” Ross licked his lips and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was aware of how close they were standing and how very little separated them. _Don’t think about it_ , he told himself firmly. _Don’t. Just don’t. Don’t think._

“Ross?”

With a jerk, he realized that he’d been staring at Alex without speaking for who knows how long.

“What?”

“You alright?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, I …” Ross trailed off. Was he imagining any of this? This is not how he usually imagined it when he jerked off in the shower. But Alex was looking at him so intently in the poorly lit hallway and he still hadn’t moved away.

“Do you-” Alex glanced over his shoulder and then leaned forward just a step more into Ross’ space. “Do you think… I mean- can- can I-”

Ross held his breath, unsure what Alex’s stumbling question might really be and not daring to hope it was what it sounded like.

“Oh fuck it,” Alex groaned and pressed his lips to Ross’ mouth in a hasty kiss. It was softer than Ross expected, almost gentle. Without thinking, he leaned into Alex and let his lips part. It was all the encouragement the other man needed to close the distance between them.

Ross had definitely not started this day with the expectation that Alex would push him up against a wall and kiss him until he could barely breathe.

“Smith,” he gasped.

“What?” the other man whispered.

“Get out of the hallway before Trott comes through here.” Clutching at the towel, he pulled the other man towards his room. He’d barely locked the door behind them before Alex was on him again.

“What are we doing?”

“Making out.”

“How long- I mean, have you…”

“Way, way too long.”

“You know, it is just a little awkward that I’m stuck in a towel and you’re fully dressed.” Ross raised his eyebrows, hoping Alex would take the hint to at least let him get partially dressed. Instead he smirked and yanked his shirt over his head. Ross’ breath caught when the other man began unbuckling his belt.

“Oh, did you - putting on clothes is a terrible idea mate.” His grin was electric. “We’re definitely not doing that.”

“What - oh shit.” Ross’ eyes widened. A mostly naked Alex Smith in his room was definitely, definitely not something he’d planned for today.

Alex stood there in his boxers, like summer in the middle of Ross’ bedroom. They’d lived together for quite awhile now, so it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other in various states of undress already. But never quite like this. Never with Alex guiding him across the room until he felt the bed hit the back of his legs. He sat and then Alex climbed into his lap. Ross was suddenly extremely, exquisitely aware of the warmth of the other man straddling his legs.

“God I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Alex smoothed his thumbs up the side of Ross’ neck, tilting his jaw up.

“Me too,” Ross admitted. He leaned back on his hands. No point in hiding it now, he told himself. Alex’s answering smile was almost giddy and he kissed Ross again. This time his tongue pushed tentatively between Ross’ lips to coax him into a deeper kiss. The dark haired man made a little muffled sound deep in his throat.

It was that sound, the yearning whimper Ross made, that tilted Alex right past any sense of restraint.

“Ross,” he whispered into the other man’s ear. “Ross, I want to-”

A loud banging on the door made them freeze.

“Ross!” Chris yelled from the hallway.

“Uh… yeah?” He hoped his voice hadn’t gone up too much there. Ross struggled to control his breathing. Smith hovered over him, tensed to spring up at any moment.

“I’m going out - tell Smith when he gets back that I want all that trailer stuff finished today.”

“Sure,” Ross called out a bit weakly. Frozen, they listened to the sounds of Chris leaving. When the front door slammed they both laughed with relief.

“Well.”

“You were saying…” Ross blinked, pupils wide as he looked up at Alex’s flushed face.

“Yeah. Now that we’re alone…” He leaned down, brushing his nose against Ross’ cheek.

“You’re going to confess your undying love for me?” Ross teased, trying to take some of the tension out of the air.

“More like my undying desire to put my cock inside you,” Alex murmured in his ear. The dark haired man moaned very softly and lifted one hand to cup the back of Alex’s head.

Ross couldn’t even remember how they ended up naked. He tried to touch every bit of Alex’s skin, letting his limbs tangle round the other man as they kissed almost frantically and rubbed against each other.

“Tell me you have lube,” Alex panted.

“Under the bed.” He made a sad sound when Alex rolled off him. The other man nearly slid off the edge of the mattress as he hung down to feel around under the edge of the bedclothes.

“On your knees for me Ross.” Alex’s voice was rough. The dark haired man shifted over onto his stomach then pulled his legs in to raise his hips. Behind him, he felt Alex settle onto his heels between his legs. Slightly nervous and incredibly aroused, Ross let himself slump to his elbows so he could drop his head to the bedding.

“Fuck you look good like that.” Alex’s hands on the back of his thighs were just firm enough not to tickle as they ghosted over the dark hair of Ross’ legs. He leaned back into the taller man’s hands. Alex’s lips marked the line of his spine, the fine dark hair just above the curve of his buttocks. But when he shifted lower and Ross felt warm breath on the very tender skin between his legs his brain just stopped working. This could not be happening, he thought fuzzily. He was not kneeling on his bed while Alex ran a tongue from his balls up the curve of his ass. He choked out a little cry, overwhelmed by how good it felt as the other man’s tongue stroked back and forth.

“Fuck, fuck,” he gasped. He pushed his face against the bed, eyes shut tightly as he rocked in pleasure. Fingers dug hard into his skin, spreading him wide and he nearly shouted at how strange and good this felt.

“Come on,” he moaned. Alex circled his entrance with his tongue and a slick finger and Ross pushed back against him. The first startling sense of penetration receded and he let out the breath he was holding. Alex’s fingers moved inside him and Ross shivered at the sensation. When the other man’s fingers just brushed his prostate he buried his face in the sheets to cry out a stream of curses. His cock ached now and he reached between his legs to squeeze himself in an attempt to keep from losing it right there.

“God you sound…” Alex grunted behind him. “I am going to fuck you _so hard_ Ross, fuck.” The bed shifted under him. The first push of his cock made Ross tense and fist his hands in the sheets. Alex rubbed circles into his back, moving with terrible slowness until his breathing evened out again. Then he was moving and all Ross could do was arch his back and moan. The pleasure of it stripped his ability to speak or even raise himself off his elbows. The dark haired man rocked his hips back against the man kneeling behind him, wordlessly encouraging. One hand slid down his spine until it was almost between his shoulder blades and pushing him into the mattress. The other gripped his hip so tight he knew in some dim part of his brain there would be a bruise. But there was no time to think about that while Alex was moving in him all heat and light and the weight of him holding Ross down.

He was about to reach for himself again when Alex’s hand slid underneath him to stroke his rigid length in time with his thrusts. Ross bit his lip and moaned a high sound, jerking his hips forward.

“That’s it, that’s it.” Above him, Alex panted and Ross could imagine the grin from the sound of his voice. “Come on sweetheart, come for me.”

This was not at all how Ross had ever imagined it would be. It was infinitely better. Forehead pressed to the sheets he rolled his hips back again.

“Oh _fuck_ fuck me _god_.” His voice rose, louder and higher than before as Alex shifted so he was sparking little bursts of light behind his eyes with each push. The feeling of losing himself, of sensation rising over his head and engulfing him in a torrent of friction and heat rose. Ross felt that deep, trembling sign and then he was coming with breathless cries. He felt Alex slam into him abruptly, a few staggering thrusts that seemed to carry them over the edge. He barely registered as the other man slowed, still keening under his breath as the aftershocks raced through his brain.

* * *

 

They laid there long enough for everything to dry and some part of Ross thought he would need to wash the damn sheets later. The silence was not uncomfortable really. He could tell when he moved he was going to be sore as hell from the most vivid fucking he’d done in who knows how long. But they couldn’t just stay there all day.

“Alex-”

“Ross-”

They laughed awkwardly and finally looked at each with equally abashed expressions.

“Well _that_ happened.”

“ _That_ was really goddamn good,” Ross said before he lost the nerve.

“Yeah,” Alex grinned. He stretched, fingers and toes curling.

“Do that again sometime?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
